Mysterious Miko of the Silver Moon
by Sailor Sun The Brightest Star
Summary: One Full Moon night, I went for a walk. I found a priestess with extremely powerful spiritual powers and the same crimson red hair bow me. I become friends with her, only to find out she was once in love with a demon, just like me. She wants me to chase after him and she'll go with me when I do so. But, will she live to go with me? *discontinued* (Huge cliff hanger for end)
1. The Beautiful Silver Moon Miko

**A/N: This is a more dramatic story. I don't usually write such dramatic stories but this story is one that came to me a long time ago but I never bothered to write it. I hope it's as good as I wanted it to be. **

**Main Character: Adult Rin **

**Setting: Feudal Japan**

**Couples: SesshRin and the Miko will fall for someone later**

**Peace Out and Read On! - Sailor Sun The Brightest Star**

After Lord Sesshomaru left me with Kaede, I began learning new things under her care. She taught me how to make medicine, do archery and cook all kinds of foods. As the years went on, I started to miss Sesshomaru. He used to protect me but, now I could defend myself; It felt strange. I had dreams about my memories of him like, when he brought me back from the dead. Twice. Kaede would tell me that I cried and shouted in my sleep and it was always about you-know-who.

The way I got these things off my mind was taking little walks in the forest on the night of the full moon. But, this story is about how one of my walks got me to meet with the lady who would get me back to my first love.

After an entire month of weird dreams, it was finally night of the full moon. I took my bangs out of the side ponytail that I always had. I had on my long red kimono with white flower desgins across the bottom and a blue obi on my waist. I tied my long black hair up ponytail with a crimson bow.

"_I wonder if I'll run into Lord Sesshomaru out there tonight..." _I scolded myself for even thinking I would run into him. I sighed and walked outside into the full moonlight. It sparkled against the lake near the village, it was very beautiful. It was midnight so the village was silent and peaceful. It was favourite time of day.

I walked out of the village, towards the lush green forests that surround the town. As I got closer, the soothing scent of maple whistled through the air. The smell always reminded me of Kaede because her name means maple.

I smiled and walked swiftly through the forests long twisty paths. I saw where I usually stood on these cold nights. A cliff lined with grass, uneven edges, moss and little animals scittering around it. Using all my strength, I began climbing the dangerous cliff.

Half way up, a sharp pain shot up my leg. I screamed in pain and looked down at the terrifying sight. A demon with one eyes stared up at me with hunger in it's eyes. It's blue skin looked creepy in the pale moonlight and it's sharp claws were digging into me ankle. I regreted not bringing my bow already and I was getting dizzy from blood loss. The pain was overwhelming and I felt like it was going to die.

"Stop!" Someone screamed. A sacred arrow flew past my face and struck the demon clear in the chest. It yelped and was purifyed in seconds. I looked up at my saviour with tired eyes and squinted to make out the figure.

"Please. Take me hand." The soothing voice of the figure said, extending her hand out to help me. I took it slowly and she pulled me up with ease. When she sat me down next to her, I studied her.

She had a tradional Miko kimono on with black shoes and she carried a quiver on her back while holding a brown longbow. Her azure eyes stared at me with care as she wrapped up my ankle with a piece of cloth. Her long brown hair was tied how Lady Kikyo used to wear her's and tied with a crimson bow, just like me.

"Please, return to your village." She said. I stood up and she did as well.

"My name is Rin. What's your's?" I asked, turning to leave. The Miko looked at me with a tender smile.

"People call me the Silver Moon Miko. I can't tell you my real name. But, please hurry home before more demons arrive. I hesitated but returned to my village and fell asleep in my kimono next to the lake.

**Thanks for reading my story! I hope for new chapters soon!**

**-Sailor Sun The Brightest Star**


	2. Another Failed Visit from Sesshomaru

**A/N: I hope you like me more dramatic story so far. I hope to update weekly on all my stories. A Konoha Kunoichi, OC Madness, Inu Drabbles and this story! **

**-Sailor Sun The Brightest Star**

I woke up in the flower fields the next morning, with all the scary memories of the terrifying experience the night before. I shakily stood up and slowly walked down the busy street. The golden sunrise's rays filled the town, waking up the people. The smell of breakfest filled the air, making me hungry. I entered the hut I shared with Lady Kaede. I made soup while Kaede got ready for the day. She was getting old so I had to do so much more, including make meals and medicine for the town.

"Kaede, I'm going to collect herbs, I left you breakfest next to the fire pit!" I called out, getting into my other kimono. It was blue with a white obi, covered in white lines and it had matching black ankle boots. I took out my crimson red hair bow and tied my bangs up with an orange elastic.

"Rin-chan!" Someone called out. I turned to see Sango. She had her hair in a ponytail and wore her pink topped kimono. The skirt was green and she had a blue piece of fabric tied losely around her neck and it has white line desgins all over it.

"Sango-chan?" I replied. She had her baby boy with her and was carrying a basket of herbs in her other hand. She looked a little worried, like I had something wrong with me. It was at that moment that I reaized she was staring at my cut up ankle.

"Rin-chan, what happened?" Sango asked, looking at my deep wound. I didn't know if I should tell her the truth or act like I just tripped and cut my ankle on something. Maybe I should lie.

"I just hurt myself in the forest while I was looking for herbs." I lied. It stung my chest to lie to one my old friends. Sango had grown into her early twenty's since I moved into the village four years ago.

"Kagome wanted me to tell you that Kaede wants you to move into the hut next to her's." Sango explained, rocking her baby boy back into his sleep. I looked a little shocked at the new discovery.

"But, Kaede needs me to help do things around the house." I asked, brushing my hair behind my ear. Sango laughed that silly laugh of hers and look endearingly at me.

"Lady Kaede wants you to start off on your independent life. Kaede says she'll have Kagome and I take care of her from now on. Maybe when you're older you can go back and help Kaede." Sango smiled warmly. I sighed and nodded. I felt like one of the few people I had left was throwing me away.

"Oh yeah. Isn't today the day that Sesshomaru is supposed to visit you?" Sango asked walking away. Right when she said that, I beamed with happiness. I ran off to get things to make a new kimono so I could look nice for my lord when he arrived that afternoon.

I bought pink, white fabric and a new red obi. It would look great with my crimson hair bow.

I sewed for hours and finally I had completed my kimono. It was pink with white hearts across the botto that swirled up and around to my chest. My red obi looked nice with it. Then I picked up my crimson hair bow.

"Silver Moon Miko..." I remembered the beautiful lady, her hair flow in the wind; tied in a bow just like mine.

"Rin!" Someone called. I knew why they were calling. Lord Sesshomaru had arrived in the village so I put my hair up in a ponytail using the bow. I posed and winked. I knew I looked great.

"What is it, Kaede?" I asked, though I knew what she called for. She smiled warmly and told me.

"I need your help. I need to get herbs, could you help?" My heart dropped like a thousand pound weight. I knew it. Once again, he didn't show up to visit me. He's supposed to visit me once every month but for the past year, he never came; like he didn't want to see me.

"Sure." I smiled, trying sound happy. Since Kaede has gotten so old, she thought I was _actually _happy.

"I'll get them, go take a nap Lady Kaede. You need it." I said, picking up an empty basket. "I'll wake you when I return." She nodded and returned to her bed to rest.

I silently cried as I picked the herbs Kaede had told me about. I placed them silently in the basket, trying not to look sad. But, tears kept flowing down my cheeks, landing on the heart shaped stitches on my kimono. I wished for another full moon as I walked back to the hut.

Kaede made medicne for colds as I got into my night kimono and layed out my homemade one for tomorrow. I looked out my window and saw it was a full moon again so I went for a walk, maybe I'd run into the Silver Moon Miko.

The same scent of maple flowed through the air, making me smile. I climbed the same dangerous cliff and I reached the top. I sat on the edge of the cliff, my feet dangling over the side.

"Rin." A soothing voice said. I turned to see the Silver Moon Miko.

"Lady Silver Moon!" I cried, at the sight of her. She smiled her warm smile and sat down with me.

"What are you doing here, Rin?" She asked. I smiled and sighed.

"Can I tell you anything?" I asked. She looked at me tenderly and sighed.

"Yes you can. I won't tell because I can't, I don't know anyone else." She told me. I looked at her with sadness. She seemed so lonely, I guess she really didn't know anyone, so I trusted her.

"I like this, person. He's supposed to visit me once a month but for the past little while, he's never shown up. I think that maybe he doesn't want to see me; at all." I explained. She looked a little upset when I said I liked someone.

"I guess you could try and see them. When someone I loved left me, I searched for them. Ever wonder why they call me the Silver Moon Miko, Rin?" She asked, looking at e with a tender smile. I nodded. Come to think of it, I did wonder why they called her that.

"The one I loved was a demon. He had silver cresent moon on his forehead, he was handsome. I truly loved him but-" She sighed. "He had been forced to mate with a full demon. He told me this and that we could no longer be together, and left me in this forest where I used my spiritual powers to become a Miko who only appears on a full moon night to stop demons. I've never loved another being since then. It's been ten years."

I put the pieces together. Cresent moon mark on the forehead, handsome and a demon?

"You're love is like mine." I told her. She gasped at looked at me.

"I've fallen for a demon. Demon lord to be exact. Demon Lord of the Western Land." I exxplained. She looked at me.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands? That lord?" She questioned me. I nodded.

"How do you know him?" She asked. I chuckled, remembering our time together.

"I was attacked by wolves and killed when I was 8. Shortly after I died, Lord Sesshomaru had found me. He used his sword, Tenseiga, to bring me back. I followed him for a long time until he told me to live in the village with Kaede." I told my new friend. She giggled. It sounded like my mother's laugh.

I stood up and Lady Silver Moon did the same. She waved goodbye and disappeared into the dark forests.

**Yay! Yet another chapter in Rinny's struggle to understand her feelings for Sesshomaru. We also found out more about The Silver Moon Miko. Oh yeah, we're also calling her Lady Silver Moon now. That's new.**

**-Sailor Sun The Brightest Star**


	3. A Poem of Love for Lord Sesshomaru

**A/N: Hello! Please read the other chapters first to understand what this is about!**

**Sailor Sun The Brightest Star**

I sat up in bed. I'd been having strange dreams about Lady Silver Moon and Lord Sesshomaru lately. One of them went a little like this:

I stood at the cliff where I talked to Lady Silver Moon on full moon nights. Lady Silver Moon was looking out over the edge. She suddenly gasped and fell over the edge.

"Lady Silver Moon!" I cried. She screamed as she fell and hit the ground hard. She looked limp and lifeless as blood spread out around her, like a deadly daisy. My eyes glistened and I looked around to find out what happened. I saw Sesshomaru with his hand out in front of him, right where Lady Silver Moon was. I gasped through my tears when I realized what happened.

"Lord Sesshomaru... you-?!" I nearly broke out in a crying fest. He looked at me with blank eyes. I mean, they usually don't have experssion but they looked... empty. He walked towards me and cracked his knuckles. I knew what he was going to do. I cried out, asking for mercy.

"Lord Sesshomaru, no!"

That's where my dream ended.

('_-Silver Moon Miko-_') 

It was once again the day Lord Sesshomaru was to visit me. Lady Silver Moon had told me if he didn't come today or next month, she would go with me to find him.

I got into my homemade kimono and put my hair in my crimson bow so I would look great. I smiled as I spun. My new bright red obi Lady Silver Moon has given me looked amazing with the kimono. But, I was disappointed when once again he never came.

I met Lady Silver Moon that night with a heart full of disappointment.

"He never came." I told her, glancing at the full moon. She sighed ad looked at me with a warm smile.

"Maybe I can help you get all the feelings out." She handed me a paper and a ink feather.

"Write a poem." She explained, smiling. I nodded and thought about it. It just hit me like a rock when I realized my poem. I wrote it down and slowly handed it to Lady Silver Moon. She read it out loud.

"Silver hair and eyes of gold,

The secrets they all hold.

Claws that could make anything break,

Swiftly moving like a deadly snake.

Traveling around the land,

That icy glare no one could stand.

Holding the secret no one knows,

When he comes by, I wear my best clothes.

I know he will return one day,

Until then I'll listen to the trees sway.

I dream about him all the time,

I hope that this is not a crime.

In my heart he hold a place,

When I see him a smile forms on my face.

A smile stays forever with me,

My locked heart, only he has the key."

She smiled and handed back the poem. Her eyes snapped in the other direction.

"Rin, go over there." She told me. I listened, walking over to the mountain, hiding in a bush. She stood up and sighed, carefully taking an arrow from her quiver. She steadily pulled back the arrow, glaring in the directed direction. Her azure eyes made her look so cold but she was so kind hearted.

"Come out!" She shouted. Someone came out from the trees. A demon with a silver blade walked out. His black eyes were terrifying but it did'nt shock Lady Silver Moon one bit. His white kimono and blue armor looked broken, much like his blade.

"No! This fighting is pointless Lady Silver Moon!" I cried, running from the bush. With Lady Silver Moon looking shocked at my statement, the demon charged her. His blade struck her shoulder.

Lady Silver Moon's cry of pain rang in my ears like a large temple bell. I watched as the white of her priestess kimono turned a dark red. Her azure eyes froze in shock and her jaw opened as she screamed.

"No!"

('_-Silver Moon Miko-_')

Sesshomaru walked with Jaken. His fluffy white thing dragged behind him as Jaken struggled to keep up. He was searching for way to become stronger, no matter what. With Bakusaiga with him, he was now ready to defeat any demon in his way.

A scream of pain was heard in the distance. He ignored it but it was followed by the voice of a familiar person.

"No! Don't di-" Rin's voice was cut off by a sharp scream. He became kind of unsure about Rin's health. He suddenly ran in the other direction, leaving Jaken.

"Wait, lord Sesshomaru!" He called out, waving the staff of two heads in the air.

('_-Silver Moon Miko-_')

I, Rin, was now stabbed through the hand. I looked over to see my hand pinned to the ground with a blade, making red blood flow from the cut. Pain made it's why through my body, hurting every body part I had. My inside were aching and my vocal chords were in shock so no words came out when I tried to scream or call out for help. Dark red liquid made it's way around my hand, making a circle of blood.

A scream of sheer pain escaped my throat, gliding through the air as a sign that I needed help. No one came.

"Rin-chan... Please..." She aimed an arrow, breaking the blade that held my hand to the ground. I felt some pain leave my body, allowing me to stand up easily.

"Run away." Lady Silver Moon told me, standing up. She held her shoulder, stopping the bleeding.

I ran off into the forest, holding my deeply wounded hand tightly. I shut my eyes but I hit something.

"Argh!" I cried, my hand hitting the ground, making blood come out faster. I opened my eyes and they widened.

"Lord Sesshomaru-?!" I said, looking up at him. His eyes went to her hand.

"What happened?" He asked. I looked my own hand and I remembered.

"Lady Silver Moon!" I cried, trying to stand. I finally got myself up using one hand and reluctantly ran off to Lady Silver Moon. Sesshomaru followed behind me, still wanting to know what had happened to my hand.

I found Lady Silver Moon in clutches of a demon. It had her neck and was holding it firmly. She struggled to pull an arrow from her quiver due to her injury. I tried running to her back she looked at me with those cold eyes and I stopped, knowing she meant 'Stay back'.

Lady Silver Moon finally managed to get an arrow and pull it back into the bow. But the demon threw her away, into the forest just as the arrow pierced his gut.

"Lady Silver Moon!" I shouted, running off to find her. But, I dropped my poem on the way. It was now covered into blood and impossible to read to most eyes.

('_-Silver Moon Miko-_')

Sesshomaru picked up the dropped paper covered in blood. He smelled it. Rin's. He could read what was written .

_Silver hair and eyes of gold,_

_The secrets they all hold._

_Claws that could make anything break,_

_Swiftly moving like a deadly snake._

_Traveling around the land,_

_That icy glare no one could stand._

_Holding the secret no one knows,_

_When he comes by, I wear my best clothes._

_I know he will return one day,_

_Until then I'll listen to the trees sway._

_I dream about him all the time,_

_I hope this is not a crime._

_In my heart he hold a place,_

_When I see him a smile forms on my face._

_A smile stays forever with me,_

_My locked heart, only he has the key._

_Rin-chan :)_

He was confused but put it in his kimono to figure out what it was. He had to first find out why Rin was so fussed over this Miko. He knew that if she was calling her Lady Silver Moon, then she must be the one who roams these woods on full moon nights, fighting off demons who threaten the lives of humans. He said the name out loud when he realized it.

"The Silver Moon Miko."

**Whoa. What a long chapter. I guess I'm just full of ideas tonight! Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Peace Out and Read On! - Sailor Sun The Brightest Star**


	4. Lady Silver Moon's Death and Akiko Saito

**Vocab:**

**Miko- Priestess**

**Obi- Piece of fabric that goes around the waist**

_The rain may wash away the blood,_

_But you may return as alive as a flower bud._

_Wishing for you to return,_

_Your warm smile is what I yearn._

_Hopefully waiting for when you come home,_

_Until then, I happily roam._

I finally found Lady Silver Moon laying in a clearing. Blood spread out around her, turning her white kimono top a dark red. Her arrows lay snapped, except one, and the bow's string was snapped as well. Her face looked so calm yet she was in so much pain, I could tell.

"Lady Silver Moon, please talk to me." I whispered, kneeling next to her weak body. Her eyes slowly opened, revaling her icy eyes of blue except now... they looked lifeless. Tears welled up in my eyes as she touched my face with her blood drenched hand and smiled.

"Find your love, go search. Rin-chan... My name is... Akiko Saito..." She shut her eyes and her hand slowly fell from my face. Her breathing was getting slow but she managed to stand up from the puddle of blood. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and pulled it into her bow firmly.

"Demon! Begone!" She used the last of hr strength to purify the demon that had thrown her. It suddenly jumped out of the trees only to have the arrow, the pink aura around it, strike his chest. It cried out in pain then disappeared into a pile of dust.

Ladyy Silver Moon dropped after that, her final breath releasing from her mouth as she hit the ground.

I gasped, trying to take in the fact Lady Silver Moon, the one who had been there to get me through my struggle, had just taken her final breath.

"So..." Lord Sesshomaru's voice said from behind me, "The miko falls." I look at him with sparkling eyes when a single tear falls down my cheek. I can't hold in my tears any longer. I sobbed into my hands and my tears landed on my heart shaped stitches.

It began to rain. Like the sky was sobbing for Lady Silver Moon. I cried with it, waiting for Lady Silver Moon to open her eyes. I waited for longer then anyone else would but she never opened her eyes.

"Silver Moon Miko! Lady Silver Moon! Akiko Saito..." I didn't give up. But I remembered what she told me...

"_Find your love, go search. Rin-chan...Please..." _I remembered her words, they rang in my head. I stood up and looked at my lifeless friend. Rain hit her face gingerly, like it didn't want to hurt her as she rested. I turned away with determination.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are you here?" I asked, looking at him. He didn't change expression at all when he answered.

"I smelled your blood." I sighed. He didn't come to visit, he came to see if she was okay. He didn;t plan to see her, he came after she got hurt. This was... wrong! Why hadn't he come to visit? Why? My anger bubbled up inside me and it came shooting out me like an erupting volcano.

"Why now?" I asked. His eyes slightly widened at my sudden outbreak.

"Where have you been?! It's been a year! A year, Lord Sesshomaru! A whole year!" I shouted. I raised my hand and almost wanted to slap him right in the face. But, I lowered it and ran away. I wiped my tears and went to bed, still crying about my lost friend.

-Meanwhile in the Modern Days-

A girl with long brown hair sat in english. Her hair was tied in a braid done up with a crimson red bow. Her azure eyes sparkled in boredom. She was wearing her sailor fuku uniform and black shoes.

"Akiko Saito! Class is over, leave the classroom right now!" The teacher shouted, knocking Akiko back to reality.

"Argh. See ya Mr. Takashi." She said, leaving the room. She walked down the hallway and left the school. She hated it. All the teachers hated her and the no one liked her.

Akiko walked past the Higurashi shrine. She sighed and walked up to the steps. She found a well and didn't know what it was for. She ran closer to it and studied it closely. It had seals on it, like someone had it closed up forever. It sparkled on the inside.

"Maybe there's something in it.." She wondered out loud, She pealed off the seals and opened the well.

"There isn't anything in here..." She leaned closer. Still nothing. What was the sparkle then? She walked around the outside and climbed on the side.

"There is nothing here." Akiko turned to leave but lost her balance. The door flew open and Kagome's grandpa was there.

"No! Don't fall in the well!" He cried. But it was too late.

"Help me!"

Akiko fell screaming into the well. She thrashed at the air but a pink aura surrounded her and she disappeared.

-In the Feudal Era-

Akiko woke up in the bottom of the well. Rain hit her face ever so lightly and she blinked. She stood up with shaky legs. Using the vines she climbed up the well only to find herself in a field of flowers instead of the well at the Higurashi shrine.

"Where am I?" She said, walking through bushes. She saw a village in the distance. The streets were busy and she noticed an old priestess walking down the street.

"A priestess? A village?" She asked herself. She ran towards the village, searching for help.

Kagome looked out her window. She gasped. A girl dressed in her old middle school uniform walked around the town, looking confused.

"Inuyasha... look." She called. Her husband walked over and his eyes widened.

"That girl is..."

"From the modern era."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other in shock but they walked outside anyway.

"Miss!" Kagome called out to the looked over and Kagome froze when her piercing azure eyes looked at her. She looked a little on edge when Kagome stopped in her tracks. Kagome got the strength to keep walking towards her.

"Um, do you go to Crossroads Middle School?" She asked the girl. She nodded and Kagome sighed.

"Well, welcome to Feudal Japan!" She winked at the girl who just seemed very scared.

"Did you fall down a well a few moments ago?" The girl nodded.

"Did you walk around find this village close by?" The girl once again nodded. Kagome sighed and tried to think of how to explain to this girl that she was in feudal japan.

"Was there a pink aura that appeared just before you blacked out?" She nodded. Kagome gasped, this girl was meant to come here for a reason?

"The well you fell down in connected to the Feudal Era of Japan. Only people who are meant to come here can. So do you know why you came here?" Inuyasha asked. The girl fell silent. She started to breath quickly and her chest started to her. She was having an anxiety attack. She hyperventilated then collapsed.

"Inuyasha! I can't believe you said that! You scared her!" Kagome and Inuyasha argued for awhile when I walked by in my red kimono. It didn't have any designs on it but all it was was a plain red kimono tied with a blue obi. I had left my black hair down that day. Too busy grieving over Lady Silver Moon to do my hair.

I ignored the argument and walked to where I had buried Lady Silver Moon.

The grave was small but it was all I had for my lost friend. It read, _Akiko Saito. _I found out her real name when she died, it was strange. Like she wanted me to know for a reason. I put flowers on the grave and prayed quietly. No one knew it was there in the flower field except me. Today, that was going to change.

"Who's Akiko Saito Rin?" Someone asked from behind me. I gasped and turned around to see Miroku, Sango's husband. I looked around, trying to find an excuse.

"Uhh..." I mumbled. He gave me a look of the confused sorts but he sat down next to me.

"Was she somone you knew?" He asked. I nodded in response.

"I know who she is." I gasped at his response. I looked at him with confusion.

"Akiko Saito, or The Silver Moon Miko. Once the spouse of a Inuyokai, Kazuki Marusa. She was said to guard those very forests over there." He pointed to where I had last seen Lady Akiko alive. I sighed.

"I guess she was famous?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Her old spouse is known for his silver crescent moon. It's on his forehead, much like Sesshomaru's except a different colour. She is known for sightings on that cliffs. Most say they saw her departure with her spouse. Her crying out his name or he walking away from her collapsed on the ground. I never understood that story." He explained. I was shocked at how much Miroku knew about Lady Akiko. He prayed with me for a minute then left to an exorcism.

But, didn't know that later that day, her reincarnation would appear before me. Well, who could guess? I don't know. I stood up and walked to the herb garden. I picked them in silence while the images of last night's experience flew through my head.

I remembered Lady Akiko's body laying in the rain, silently resting. I wished for time with Lord Sesshomaru. Maybe I would see him in the forest again that night. Full moon nights aren't when I go out anymore. Now it's just a nightly thing.

That night I walked out to the forest. I saw the cliff where Lady Akiko had died. The dirt was still red from her blood and her snapped arrows still sat there.

I sighed. I had to admit, I missed her. I sat next to the blood, imagining she was still there. I could still hear her warm laughter as I talked to no one.

"Lady Akiko, why did I yell at Lord Sesshomaru when I should have been happy to see him?" I asked the dead air.

"Anger. That's why." Someone said. I looked around but no one was there. I looked next to me and saw something that made my jaw drop.

A ghostly form of Lady Akiko.


End file.
